


Somebody Needs to Stop Her

by Hitzvl



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Anna comic nerd ;D, College!AU, F/F, Gamer!Elsa and Kristoff, icest (that can be used regardless of powers right?), mentions of; Mulan and Megara made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzvl/pseuds/Hitzvl
Summary: Whatifevery time Elsa faces certain hardships, she wears less and less clothes, each more raunchy than the last.. And breaks out into a power song. Because that’s what I got out of Let It Go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanITellUSmThin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanITellUSmThin/gifts).



> ****
>
>>   
>  The note no one asks for but is always there: 
> 
> Hoping it’s known that this, as always, just meant to be some stupid, fun humor. Or…well, my fucking humor; so the same thing really. Anyway, I tried to add the other people to this scene a little late into the writing of this idea. I am trying to be more aware of adding all types of people (I have a bad habit of only bringing in Rapunzel and Eugene because they were in the Frozen movie) and I know it wasn’t really used here as much as it should have been. Honestly I kinda just added in and smashed up some representation, poorly, and for that I apologize. I really am going to work on that; all you ladies, boys, or whatever you prefer really, know you’re all special and you all deserve all types of love. So here is a little platonic love from this asshole. Times are hard guys; I’m so sorry. We’re all gonna make it. Don’t stop fighting; you’re not alone in this. 

Tonight was the gang’s game movie mash-up night; a ritual started by the friends since their collective meeting freshman year of college. Bi-monthly they made time, no matter what, to buckle down and de-stress, and three years later their tradition held strong even after their studies grew more specialized and took them down different paths. Their hangouts became commonplace at the sisters house; rented from an old couple that were good friends of the families. Being that it was the only place the group didn’t have to concern themselves with nosey neighbors complaining about the noise they often made there was no disputing who’s place to hold the late night events.

 

            A large screen TV sat eclipsed by a recliner, a 3 cushioned sofa, and the one chair no one really trusted anything but their jackets to hold nearest to the wall. The living room was the friends own project, everyone having pitched in, easily making it the most awesome part of the house. High quality speakers were wired and screwed at eight different points around the room, the couches, worn, but of nice quality. The coffee table was a project Anna and Eugene had crafted together after a Pinterest photo inspired them by taking apart their recliner and using the metal part that lifted the legs up to make the table top lift up instead. Kristoff muscled everything around after Elsa picked out most of the items in the room having the best eye for style and placement while Rapunzel gave life to it all with color. In fact there were barely any white spaces left on the walls; paintings ranging from realistic, cartoony, scenic, you name it. The owners of the house thankfully didn’t seem to mind the group’s antics. Or at least eccentrics as some may call it. Being college students most of their nicer items, like the speakers have been acquired through Eugene. And Eugene was _very_ good at procuring the odd item here and there that they needed. Since everyone tinkered around, all having a creative flare and need for an outlet, for better or worse, no one ever asked where or how Eugene got his items. The silent agreement of plausible deniability was adopted as well as a lowered standards of morals for the finically crushed students.  

 

Glancing around at the walls in the living space you could find a compilation of scribbled quotes from books, games, and people added by the group when Rapunzel finally acquiesced to sharing some of her creative space. For all the projects everyone had in this house, there was only one in which they all had a hand in. It was collectively their pride and joy. Smack on the wall to the right of the couch and TV was a very large desert painting. Despite the obvious implications, given the chosen terrain, the picture consisted of a deformed snowman riding on the back of a reindeer, hundreds of tiny littler snowmen spilling out at the feet of the charging beast in a V formation, all lead by BB8. Yes; they were severely drunk at the time. On the opposing side was their nasty, old professor of Creation Sciences, Mr. Weselton, his toupee flopping in the wind, his body that of a weasels’, all while adorned in Nazi clothing. Behind him was a giant wall of a book. The dreaded book they all grew such contempt for. Flying around their old professor were many tests, all marked in red blotched ink screaming **_F_**. Honestly, this painting was the greatest masterpiece on that wall. That class, as misleading and horrible as it was, was what first brought them together; or more correctly, their collective hatred of it formed their unlikely bonds.

 

Kristoff have been conned into signing up for the course by his friend Hans, who Kristoff was still miffed at, only finally forgiving Hans asshole move due to the friends he made because of the course. Rapunzel had two classes drop at last minute for not having enough people signed up for it and her needing to have a certain amount of classes to keep her scholarship had made her hastily jump on the course. By the time she realized what she had gotten herself into, it was too late to search for a better option. In retrospect it was her own blessing as that’s where she met the gang, and most importantly, the troll who gallivanted around as Flynn Rider. He didn’t have the course, technically, but having a severe dislike for the man as well as random spats, he started stealing the professors paperclips, hiding tests, replacing all the good markers, you name it. Minor offenses all, but it made Weselton bristle, his mustache twitching much like the weasel he was. As for the sisters… Anna had sort of, kinda, maybe, totally forgot to sign up for classes until the last minute. Elsa immediately regretted letting Anna choose a course for them to share. A solid week of chocolate bribes and apologies for blindly selecting the class _as well as_ doing it so horribly last minute, finally smoothed things over between the sisters.

 

Tonight was a special night, having invited a few new friends to their tradition from varying classes. There was Mulan, a young, genderfluid, Chinese woman with shoulder length black hair and an eye for ancient weapons and current fashion. Eugene had met them in one of his historical studies class and after a debate and them breaking his nose (accidently) in a mock demonstration of some of the fighting styles the two had been learning in class the two became fast friends. The friendship bloomed further when Rapunzel met them. The two would excitedly bat ideas with off each other as they designed and created clothing, some for projects, most for their closets. The exchange student, Megara from Greece, was in one of Elsa’s advance courses. She was sat a few seats away, Meg (as she requested to be called) found herself stuck around a few idiot guys who wasted no time in harassing her, one going so far as to actually grope her. As it got a little worse, Elsa stood up without a thought and threw the heaviest book she had at hand at the worst assailants face. The whole class went silent before erupting into laughter, the few closets to Elsa patting her on the back and congratulating her aim. Yet instead of being grateful, Meg turned on Elsa quickly, arguing she could have handled it. Elsa stated she clearly did not have the situation under control. “So you threw a book?” Meg glared and Elsa gritted back. “Words hold the most power.” And after a silent staring contest…the two hit it off immediately. Their friendship blossomed further through their shared, specialized, dry and snarky commentary, to Anna’s unending dismay.

 

 

xXx

 

 

Anna snuggled her back against the plush pillow, flipping through her Iceman comic, others related piled almost as high as the cushion on the floor next to her in what her sister refers to ‘organized mess’ with obvious disdain. Anna’s feet tapped the ridiculously heavy end table, brushing her reddish blond braid out of her face, its twin sandwiched between her shoulder and the recliner. Elsa and Kristoff sat at an angle, with knees almost brushing, on the bigger sofa, controllers in hands, fully focused on the Co-Op screen on the TV. Anna tugged on her green plaid shirt, her odd angle refusing to cut her some slack as it drove her shirt up with each wiggle she subconsciously gave. Her Black Widow athletic shorts, a Christmas gift from Rapunzel, didn’t even try to keep her modesty, looking more like underwear as it bunched. Anna kept casting glances at the gang, the party having dwindled down and only her sister, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene remaining.  Rapunzel was the closest to Anna, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Elsa, her favorite purple beret faithfully hugging her spiked auburn hair. On the cushion almost touching Rapunzel sat Elsa, leaned forward in deep concentration in tonight’s game with Kristoff, her arms resting on the elevated coffee table. In a similar angled position that mirrored her at the other side of the couch was Kristoff, his beanie keeping his shaggy blond mess out of his eyes as he grits his teeth, skillfully mashing buttons, uselessly turning the controller aggressively while his fingers toggled his actually running around in the game. Sitting between the two gamers with his ass planted on the back of the couch and feet on the cushion sat Eugene. Pizza boxes and sodas littered all about the room and the students from their earlier min-party, still mindlessly sipping and munching.

 

Eugene had one such box of mostly eaten pizza sitting in his lap, Rapunzel sipping on her drink, Kristoff’s and Elsa’s plates hazardly stacked on each other between them on the table to avoid smearing sauce on their hands by accident for a third time. Anna used the recliners headrest to hold her plate of pizza crust as she flipped through her comic, often flicking her gaze to the group, more focused on the ridiculous faces and actions of her adorable sister and dork of a friend Kristoff. More to Elsa. Anna’s sitting position was partially designed so she could ‘naturally’ sneak glances at her sisters face without being too obvious about it. There was an excited exchange between the gamers and Anna glanced up, sharing a knowing smirk with Rapunzel when their eyes caught. Half the fun of this was the enthusiasm those two displayed when they gamed. Eugene was rather a cheerleader when it came to games; it was like the nerd version of football fans watching their team play in the Super Bowl. Rapunzel spent half her time torn between doing quick sketches of the silly faces the duo made and getting just as caught up in the excitement with Eugene; actual cheering spilling forth from her lips no matter the type of game. Anna swallowed and forced her eyes back to comic again, blushing when she realized her eyes had been lingering on Elsa’s peak of tongue, her brows furrowed. She looked ridiculous and serious and god she wanted to just kiss her. Fuck. An animated shout startled the redhead and she looked back up.

 

“Anna, Anna! It’s gonna happen!” Anna quickly sat up at Rapunzel’s excited garble and tossed her legs onto the ground, mindful of the tall, messy stack of comics she had to the left of her on the floor, grinning excitedly. Anna set her comic on top of the stack, seeing Kristoff and Elsa unknowingly shifts forward, the pair even more in sync, Eugene almost buzzing between them. The screen shows a giant lava monster… part bird… man-looking thing? Anna wasn’t sure but it was insane how much was going on at the screen. It was the final boss. Time for another tradition.

 

Elsa nodded her head in Anna’s direction but her eyes stayed on the screen, pressing buttons and cursing under her breath as her and Kristoff shot a few orders at each other before she shouted over to Anna, “Are you watching? We are going to get him this time.” Kristoff huffed in affirmation. Anna stopped bobbing her head and quickly let out an excited yes, mentally slapping herself when it registered all too slowly that the blondes gaze was one-hundred percent focused on the screen. The grin that slipped onto Elsa’s face briefly made Anna’s smile grow. Anything to make her smile was worth it. Anna shook her head, forcing her eyes to the screen.

 

**_“Buddy you're a boy,_ **

****

**_Make a big noise,”_ **

 

Rapunzel sang, sliding forward so her feet could touch the ground, stomping her feet and then clapping her hands (though one of her hands held onto a soda can stubbornly, muting the clap). A flicker of a smile graced the gamer’s faces once more at the implication of what was to come. Buzzed off a mix of sodas, beer, and pizza, the gang quickly joined in, minus Elsa and Kristoff of course. Anna and Rapunzel stomped their feet, Eugene resigned to double slapping the pizza box before he and Anna clapped as Anna perked up and sang back,

 

**_“Playin' in the street,_ **

****

**_Gonna be a_ big man _some day,”_**

 

Eugene dropping his voice a few octaves, receiving giggles

                       

**_“You got mud on yo' face.”_ **

 

Eugene shook his head wildly as he leaned towards Kristoff’s ear, Anna and Rapunzel swiveled around Elsa’s head, the trio singing in unison.

 

**_“You big disgrace!”_ **

 

A wry smile tugged at Elsa’s lips, Kristoff jerking his elbow up enough to knock Eugene in the nose, who let out a curse as he held his nose as it began to bleed as sang loudly in retaliation,

 

**_“Kickin' your can all over the place!”_ **

 

while actually kicking his foot out to send one of the empty soda cans on the table flying off somewhere. There was no reprimanding as the three got enraptured stomping and clapping, singing together while watching the screen.

 

**_“Singin'_ **

****

****_Weee will, weee will, rock you_  
  


**_Weee will, weee will, rock you.”_ **

 

Rapunzel took the lead again, dipping her face next to Elsa’s again

**_“Buddy you're a young man-”_ **

 

Elsa fought a grin at that, Anna laughing while Eugene butted in to Kristoff’s shoulder whispering,

 

**_“A_ ** **hard _man,”_**

 

Anna stood up, cupping her mouth,

 

**_“Shoutin' in the street,_ **

****

**_Gonna take on the_ ** **world _someday!”_**

 

Kristoff turned his face and pinched Eugene’s nose, shaking it for a brief moment as he sang with a smirk,

**_“You got blood on yo' face.”_ **

 

Rapunzel saying dryly,

 

**_“You big disgrace.”_ **

 

Anna’s face swiveled in front of Elsa’s, shaking her head to where her pigtails danced.

 

**_“Wavin' your banner all over the place!_ **

****

**_Singin',”_ **

 

Everyone joined in this time, loudly.. all horribly out of key.

 

**_“We will, we will, rock you,_ **

**_  
We will, we will, rock you!”_ **

****

There was a deafening sound on the screen as a cinematic began to play and everyone grew quiet, to observe the game. Elsa and Kristoff shared a quick look. Anna slid over to sit on the floor next to her sister’s legs, between Rapunzel’s who merely leaned forward, folding her arms on Anna’s head and resting own upon them. Eugene studied the box of pizza in his lap debating before grabbing another slice and chucking the box somewhere behind them. Nervously, Kristoff reached for a beer, taking a large swig before Elsa took the bottle without even looking at him, and handed it to Anna, who giddily accepted it. Kristoff glared at Anna and Elsa but shrunk at the evil eye Elsa was giving him. “You can get drunk once we beat this. Not. Be. Fore.” Kristoff shot another quick glance at Anna who blinked up at him, smirked, and downed the whole thing. The cinematic ended and his focus snapped back to the screen, Rapunzel commenting on how _thirsty_ Anna seemed. Anna fought from letting her gaze fall to Elsa at the mention of it, choosing instead to bicker back and forth with Rapunzel. No one noticed Elsa blushing, still mostly focused on the game as she had been all through the night.  Kristoff dealt with Eugene’s ‘backseat driver’ attitude until Kristoff threatened to give him a bloody nose on purpose. Rapunzel started to play with Anna’s braids, Anna letting a hand slide around one of Elsa’s calves casually in a half hug. Elsa would never admit it, but she damn near died, _twice_ , the moment she felt the hand. Thank god everyone was mildly intoxicated. Bullets hailed every which way on the screen as the characters ran around in desperation. Excited encouragement started up as the life bar went lower and lower. Eugene held up his half eaten pizza slice, waving it slowly in the air back and forth as he belted out,

 

**_“_ Weeeee are the champiooonnnssss, **

**My frieendddsss….”**

Anna and Rapunzel tilted their heads accordingly to look at each other, singing together,

 

**_“And weee will keep on_ Figgghtting _,_**

****

**_'Til the_ eennnnnnd _!”_**

 

The two gamers once again found themselves smirking before tossing out more curses at the screen. Anna and Rapunzel scurried off to stand behind the couch, their arms around Eugene’s waist as he tossed his arms over their shoulders, their singing growing loud enough to the point Elsa winced.

 

            **_“Weeee are the Chhhaaampionsss,_**

****

**WEEE _are the CHAMPIONSSS,”_**

 

They were swaying now their faces close together.

 

            **_“No time for_ losers,**

**_‘cause_ WE _are the Champions…_**

****

**_Of the Worrrrllllllddd.”_ **

The game let out a loud, screeching noise as the cinematic returned, cheers loudly erupting from the group. Elsa stared in surprise, Kristoff talking excitedly as he bounced in his seat.. mostly to himself. Rapunzel clapped while Eugene fell back over the couch when he threw his hands up in his own cheer. Laughing, Anna and Rapunzel helped him up, scanning the room.

 

“I think what we need is deserts to celebrate.” Anna and Eugene gave Rapunzel puppy dog eyes, Elsa still staring in shock at the screen before her, Kristoff still…talking. “Whoa, okay, just one of you. My backseat is full and neither of you idiots can drive. And no Eugene, I don’t trust your cars background and Anna I don’t trust your vehicle to get us _back_.” Both Anna and Eugene shout out indignant “Heys!” which went largely ignored. Anna gave a puppy dog face up at the brunette.

 

“ _Pleeeaaasssee?_ I adopted you in another life.. you owe me.” Rapunzel snorted and went to reply when Eugene shot up.

 

“It _is_ fairly late out and while the buddy system is good.. maybe a little muscle would be safest? Also… the desert would actually make it _here_ if I went with you.” Anna puffed her cheeks out in frustration that Eugene was right. Kristoff turned in his seat and ruffled her hair.

 

“He has a point Feisty Pants. Just chill with us.” Anna wanted to protest but Rapunzel and Eugene were already at the door, sliding their shoes and jackets on. Anna shouted after them angrily,

 

“You just want another excuse to make-out, you asshats! I am _all_ muscle. And I have _lot_ of self control, thank you _very_ much!”

 

“Anna, they already left.”

 

“I know that!”

 

“ _Don’t be_ _mad Anna… They’ll come back.”_

 

“Don’t use that voice with me.”

 

“ _What voice Anna…?”_

“ _That_ voice.”

 

Their bickering stopped when Elsa muttered softly,

 

“…I did it.” Curious, Anna and Kristoff glanced over at Elsa. “I beat the game on the highest difficulty… I _finally_ did it!” Kristoff barked out,

 

“Hey, I had a hand in that win!” Anna slapped his arm. Both were startled when Elsa jumped to her feet and shouted,

 

“I _did_ it!” Anna wish she had been counting Elsa’s beers because maybe she would have been more prepared for the next events that folded out… but god dammit… she was far from prepared. No one ever mentioned this in all her years of life as a hazard. No one. Not once.

 

And yet here it was, happening before her own eyes. She immediately wished Kristoff had been blind for there was her sister, ripping open her light blue blouse and tearing free her bun as her voice started booming with her own song. Why did everyone in this fucking place always sing?

 

**_“Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh),”_ **

****

Both Anna and Kristoff were blushing stupidly before Anna snapped back into focus and said in a weak voice to Krsitoff.  
  
“She gets like this sometimes.. if you’ll excuse us for a moment…” _Elsa.. what. The._ FUCK _._

**** **_  
“Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh),”_ **

****

Anna sprinted to Elsa’s side, trying to pull her shirt close, the black lacey bra showing more than hiding. Elsa eyed Anna, spinning out of her way the moment Anna’s fingers found a button still attached to the shirt.

**_  
“Can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh,”_ **

****

Anna grumbled under her breath as she lunged for Elsa yet again, “No fucking kidding.. Elsa, come back here!” Elsa ripped the sleeve off her right arm, slinging it at Anna’s face, causing her to stumble again. Kristoff was still staring open mouthed as Elsa kept dancing away from Anna, not once stopping her song.

**_  
“Yeah u can't touch this.”_ **

****

“Elsa, I _swear to god_ … Would you just stand still!” Elsa shook her hips in front of Anna, another sleeve torn off and thrown.

**_  
“I told you u can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh).”_ **

****

Anna huffed out, her hands on her hips, “But I’m gonna.” And charged at the woman, Anna’s weak tackle evaded once more.

**_  
“Too hype can't touch this,”_ **

 

Anna stomped her foot, Kristoff carefully standing as he moved to help Anna before stopping in his tracks as Elsa spun into Anna’s arms.

**_  
“Get me outta here,”_ **

****

Elsa casted her gaze to Kristoff.

****

**_“u can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.”_ **

****

Kristoff blinked again, and just nodded, sitting back down. Anna was happy she managed to drag Elsa into their room and hastily locked the door. She spun around, annoyed that Elsa was singing the song out of order, her dancing not ceasing for a moment. “Come on Elsa… Let’s get you _dressed_ , okay?” Elsa kept sprinting around like a fucking ballerina, Anna growing more and more frustrated, even as she finally cornered Elsa with a plain t-shirt. “ _Elsa,_ we have _GUEST_ in case you’ve forgotten! You need to wear _clothes.”_ Anna somehow managed to slip on the shirt, letting out a long relieved huff of air when Elsa’s phone dinged. It seemed the new shirt and phone calmed the blonde back down. Anna thanked the Gods as she warily watched Elsa. Elsa was in the process of unlocking her screen and checking out the new mail when her whole face lit up. Unbeknown to Anna, Elsa _finally_ passed that _one_ exam that was like the fucking bane to her existence. The only class she’s _ever_ had to retake in all her college years. …Twice. It was _over._ More importantly, she was _free._ Elsa drops her phone, the glint in her eyes no longer a good thing to Anna and before she could stop her, Elsa ripped the new shirt open like she was Superman. Elsa started clapping her hands in a rhythm, a loud, sung, “Yahoo!” setting Anna on edge. Not _again…_ Elsa smirked at her and said in a deep voice, kicking her shoes off.

 

**_“It’s a celebration.”_ **

****

“No it’s not!” Anna stared at her sister, defeated and fighting off an ugly frown, her arms hanging loosely. That’s two shirts in a row…

 

**_“Yahoo!”_ **

 

“Elsa, nooooo!” Elsa shimmied up to Anna, winking, that same low voice singing out.

 

**_“This is your celebration.”_ **

 

Doubtful. Though Anna’s next retort caught in her throat as she watched Elsa, her half _naked_ body spinning partly on their bedpost. Anna blushed, shaking her head. Elsa needed to be _dressed_ right now!

 

**_“Celebrate good times,_ **

****

**_come on!”_ **

****

The world was against her.. for now her sister was shimmying out of her jeans, Anna’s face finally blending with her hair. It didn’t change her determination however…but she did make a point of avoiding eye contact.

 

**_“Let’s celebrate.”_ **

****

A knock came at the door the same time Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna’s midsection. Anna struggles to the door, Elsa dancing off, still singing, while Anna pops her head outside the door. Kristoff looked unsure of himself and gave an uneasy smile. “Uh.. Everything alright in there with the Juke Box?” Anna bit her lip at the Juke Box comment, nodding quickly.

 

“Yes, everything’s fine, I’ve got it totally under control. We will be out in _jussst_ a few moments!” Kristoff’s face remained unsure but he accepts Anna’s words as she just smiles back at him. Anna closes the door, whipping around to glare at Elsa, her jaw dropping once more. Elsa had found her way back to one of the bed posts, her back against it, a hand gripping it above her head as she wiggled up and down, dancing with it like a legit partner. Taking a few deep breathes, Anna charged her sister again, the two practically running around like children for the better part of a minute. An effective tackle finally slammed Elsa onto the bed as well as startling her enough to stop singing. The girls were panting, looking at each other. It felt as if everything grew even quieter as they just stared. Anna blinked down at Elsa, Elsa raising a brow at her. They burst out laughing, Anna’s arms shaking with effort to keep her up as Elsa writhed beneath her, their laughter loud enough to startle the already confused and on edge man outside the door. The girls laughs cut off as Elsa tangles a hand into Anna’s hair, her braids long torn free from all the running and playful tugging from Elsa’s earlier evasions. Smiling, Anna leans her cheek against the cool palm, Elsa reflecting the smile. Anna dipped her head down and the shared a long kiss before Anna pats her sisters’ thigh, whispering, “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

 

            After going through half their closet, Elsa apparently forsaking any clothes that had modest value to them, Anna finally got Elsa to agree to put on a belly shirt and some old shorts. They share another smile as Anna hands over the shorts, holding onto the shirt as she waits. Before Elsa can dress, they both jolt, the door slamming open to reveal a buzzing Rapunzel, a disgruntled Kristoff half on the floor, and a smirking Eugene helping him up. Rapunzel virtually screams, “GUYS! _They legalized gay marriage._ ” Both Anna and Kristoff instantly shouted,

 

“NO!” lunging for Elsa. But it was too late. Elsa loudly burst into Uptown Funk. Anna was done. So, so done. She hissed loud enough to be heard over her sisters surprisingly still strong singing voice.

 

“It’s not like _we_ can get married now!” Their trusted friends knew and didn’t care in the slightest. But Elsa and Anna had always been super low-key anyway. Until today it seemed… Elsa swayed her hips up to Anna.

 

**_“"Don’t believe me, just watch.”_ **

****

And Elsa tore off her clothes, bra falling and underwear flying across the room, everyone now shocked and blushing. Rapunzel lifted her hands to cover the boy’s eyes, Anna face-palming. Rapunzel muttered to Anna, their eyes stuck to Elsa’s pale body jiggle with her footwork imitating the music video they all knew by heart. “She uh… she really.. erm… Lets it go… huh?” Anna started moving for Elsa, hissing over her shoulder,

 

“Turn away and slam the door.” The three slowly started to back out, Elsa giggling as she sang.

 

**_“I don’t care what they’re going to sayyyyy.”_ **

****

“Elsa, the _window_ is open!” Anna squeaked, after whipping around and closing it to see her friends long gone. “So’s that door!” Anna dove to shut the door, making sure to _lock_ it this time. Elsa was singing still, still totally nude, and still very…very distracting. Anna finally shouted at the top of her lungs. “Elsa, so HELP me, if you are NOT dressed in _ten minutes_ , I will save us both the trouble and just burn all of your clothes now!” Elsa finally stopped and quieted. Anna visibly relaxed, noticing Elsa only when she was a foot away. Naked Elsa wasn’t good for anyone's focus. Anna swallowed and tried anyway, step one being to lift her eyes up to meet Elsa’s own. The hand on her chin helped speed the process up as Elsa pressed against Anna, smirking and she whispered in her eye. “Oh Anna…” Elsa leaned back, that smirk growing.

 

**_“The cold never bothered me anyway.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't remember when this madness crossed my mind... but I finally fleshed out the idea--maybe a bit too much-- and here you are. A totally stupid, useless thought. Hope it was fun. I struggled figuring a way to do lyrics better... Hope that kinda helps with reading it.**


End file.
